Inclination
by KMae
Summary: AU/AH. Chief Swan desperate to save his daughter from a life of drugs, turns to a small group of people who spealizes in addiction. They use illegal and extreme methods to try to cure Bella of her problem. Strong drug use. Explicit language. ExB?
1. Prologue

Disclamer: I do **not** own the characters of twilight. I'm simply playing with them in my sad little story.

* * *

He _saved_ me.

He saved me when there was nothing else left to save. I was someone I didn't know, someone who I hated, someone that simply wasn't _me_. He held the mirror to my face and made me look at what I had become. _Nothing_. That point in my life I didn't exist. I turned my back on those who truly loved me and ran to something that was slowly killing me. The girl I used to be was dying inside of me and what was left was a hollow shell of a sick person.

I _was_ Dead.

He brought me to life. He breathed into me and made me feel alive for the first time in five years. Five years of darkness and self-destruction. Every fucking thing I thought I knew, he questioned and argued. I tried to fight him; I tried to push him away. But he _never _stopped. His life was put on hold in order to cure me of my own self-inflicted disease. I made the choice to take myself apart; he made the choice to put me back together. I was given the greatest gift anyone could ever receive...

_Life_.

Edward Cullen saved my life and I _swear _to save his.

* * *

A/N: Hello, hope you all enjoyed.  
Thanks for reading!

-KMae


	2. Desperate

Disclaimer: Me no own. All Stephanie Meyer's.

* * *

**Inclination**:[in-kl_uh_-ney-sh_uh_n]  
-noun  
1. A tendency toward a certain condition, action.  
2. A disposition or bent, of the mind or will; a liking or preference.

----

Charlie

I sat alone in my living room. My right hand ghosting over the house phone, the left clenching my cell phone. This is how I spent the majority of my free time. Waiting. One simple phone call could make me breath again. Last time I heard from my daughter was exactly three weeks and four days ago. She sounded so different the last time I talked to her, I had to fight back the tears. My little girl, out there doing God knows what. The conversations were always short, she kept them that way. It was rare when I could get a word in. Sometimes she would talk too fast for me to barely comprehend her words. Every call ended with I love you then a dial tone and frustrated tears burning my eyes.

_Please_ Call.

She needs help. But I've tried every damn thing possible to get my daughter home safely. Nothing works. Once I think she will be okay, she side blinds me with a whole new round of betrayal and heartache. I let out a frustrated sigh as I pounded my fist on the coffee table_._ I just want my little girl back! I don't know how much more of this I can take. Its been five _long_ years. All the stress and worry is taking a hard toll on my mind and body.

The loud sound of my house phone made me jump up from my seat. Before it could ring again, I had the receiver to my ear.

"Hello? Bella!?" I nearly yelled into the phone.

"Hi Dad."

And with those two words, I felt whole again.

"Bella when are you coming ho-"

"Don't start dad." She said, her words slurred together, "Just calling to let you know I'm fine and alive. Please don't worry. I'll call you again in a few days. I love you."

The sound of the dial tone made my heart drop to my stomach, "I love you too Bells, please come home."

Feeling defeated, I hung up the phone and sat back in my chair. My head fell into my hands. The heartache of hearing her voice made my body shake with sobs. She sounded horrible, she could barley put a sentence together. What's happened to my Bells?

"Charlie?" The familiar voice called me.

I looked up to see my best friend's son standing awkwardly by the front door. His hands in his pockets and head hanging low. He was trying to keep his eyes off of me while I was wiping the tears from my face. _Damn it._ I hated when this kid found me like this.

"Hey Jacob, how you been son?" I asked, my voice still a little shaky.

"I've been good I guess. Same ol', same ol'" He mumbled, eyes still on the floor, "My dad sent me to see how you been, you know how hard it is for him to get around."

I smiled to myself when I thought of old Billy trying wheel himself over to my place, "Yeah, you can tell him I'm doing alright."

"How's..." He trailed off as he shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Bells fine...or so she says." I sighed, "Just got off the phone with her."

"Really?" His face brighten, "How'd she sound!? You think she's coming home?"

My head dropped. _No kid, she's not coming home! How many damn times are you going to ask me that!?_ Jacob seem to get the hint and kept his mouth shut. We stood in a somewhat comfortable silence. Both of us taking in the fact that Bella may never return.

"You know..." Jacob started, but paused. A look of conflict flashed across his face before it disappeared. But he raised his head high and cleared his throat, "You can always try E&E." He said as he tilted his head to the side.

"Whats that? Some kind of medicine?"

He smirked, "You can say that..."

----

I stood outside what I could only describe as a cottage. That's what this damn place looked like. Something you would find in a fairy tale, it seemed so cozy and welcoming. _Strange place to hold up drug abusers._We also had a hard time finding it since the woods were practically covering the small home. I shot an annoyed glare at Jacob. _This kid and his crazy ideas. _But I couldn't deny the fact that I was intrigued when he talked of this "E&E". I remember being completely shocked when Jacob told me what they do. He spoke of a close family friend that was addicted to cocaine, and with the help of E&E, he sobered up and is currently attending college. The way Jacob described the friend was dangerously close to the same situation I now find Bella.

At first, I was hesitant since being Chief of Forks, Washington meant following by the all the laws of the legal system. Yet, here I stand, strongly considering working with these people. Before Jacob, I had never heard a damn thing about E&E which surprises me cause of the fact that breaking the law was a huge part of what they do. Kidnapping is a big No No in my book.

"Listen Charlie, you don't _have_ to do this. Just talk with this guy and see how he works." Jacob said as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

_Edward Cullen_. According to Jacob, this man is the key to helping Bella.

"And besides," He added, "If you don't like what he has to say, you can always tell him to get lost."

I grunted._ Damn straight kid, if he says one thing about chaining my daughter up I'm getting the hell out of here and reporting his ass._I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and knocked on the door. We stood still waiting for what could be the answer to my problems. The door slowly opened revealing a tall blond. Her long hair hung straight down her back with a little curl to the ends. She was dressed in a tighter then I think is appropriate red blouse with a black pencil skirt. The black leather boots she was sporting probably made her appear taller then she actually was. What threw me off about her was her face expression, best way to describe it is cold and intense.

"Hello Chief Swan." She tried to smile, but it came off more forced than genuine. I could tell right away this girl had a lot of anger inside of her.

"Hi there Miss...?" I trailed off, realizing I knew nothing of these people. Not even their names.

"_Mrs_. Rosalie Cullen. My husband and his brother are waiting for you in their office, so if you could come with me..." Rosalie motioned for me to follow, she had yet to acknowledge Jacob.

I looked over my shoulder at Jacob, telling him with my eyes that he better not try to split on me. I started after Rosalie with Jacob right behind me. For the first time, I got a good look at this place that would soon hold my daughter. I was dumbstruck from the difference of the way the outside appeared to the inside. Which is strangely similar to a clinic and jail cell. The walls are a pale white and If I wasn't mistaken, sound proof too. _What the hell?_ Our feet made a small squeaking noise against the soft brown tiled floor. Once my eyes fell on the bared windows, I had enough.

"I think I've made a mistake here!" I blurted out, "This place looks like a mental institution! My daughter is sick, not crazy!"

I turned on my heels heading straight for the door. I grabbed Jacob's arm and tugged him with me, "Wait Charlie." He whispered, "Give them a chance they are very selective people. We're lucky they're even seeing us."

"Chief Swan." I heard Rosalie calmly say from behind me, "Do you like the fact that your daughter is out in the streets probably sucking dick in order to pay for her drugs?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. I felt my face pale from her statement. I glanced over at a very still Jacob. His face frozen in shock from Rosalie's words. An image of Bella on her knees fluttered to mind and all I could feel was unadulterated hate. Hate for the fact that my daughter's life was so out of control, hate for the fact that I'm completely powerless to stop it and hate for the fact that this girl's words are more true than I am willing to accept. I spun around so fast I'm surprised my head didn't spin.

"Excuse me!?" I shouted, "My daughter has a problem, but that doesn't make her a whore!"

I was seeing red. Never in my life have I ever been so insulted to the point of seeing red. I felt Jacob try to sooth me by patting my back, but I was too angry to take any kind of comfort from him. I shrugged his hand off and held my stare on Rosalie. Who by now had a spiteful grin on her shiny pink lips. Her eyes were narrowed into slits, making her once pretty blue orbs seem deadly.

"I don't think you have the slightest idea what your dealing with." She practically hissed, "Here you are coming for _our_ help and your so quick to judge that you are denying the only solution your cracked out daughter _needs_. Do you want her to die? Because if you leave here, I'm pretty damn sure that's whats going to happen!"

For the second time today, I went pale. Bella, dead? Has it truly gotten to this point? Is the day going to come when instead of Bella calling me, I will receive a phone call from the Seattle police informing me I need to come view my daughter's body? Am I willing to let these people take Bells and hold her against her will? She'll hate me for it. I know that for sure. But I love her too much to allow her to continue this life she is leading. I'm desperate and this place, _these people_, seem to be my only option. I was going to put my career, my daughter's future and my life on the line if I agreed to this.

"Charlie-" Jacob started, but I cut him off.

"Okay...okay. I'm willing to hear you out." I whispered, finally giving in.

Rosalie nodded her head in understanding and turned to walk down the hall. Jacob and I slowing trailing behind her. When we came to a dark wooden door, she stopped and turn to us.

"He has to stay." She said pointing to Jacob, "Family only."

Jacob's eyes widen in disbelieve, "Family only? I am family! Bella's is my best friend, hell, she's practically my sister-"

"Are you blood? Do you have any rights over this Bella?" She asked, her eyes once again narrowed.

"No, but-"

"Then you have no say into whats to happen to her." She huffed, "Look, I get your concern, but my husband and his brother would only like to speak with the _father_, so please don't give me any trouble. You can wait out here."

I opened my mouth to defend Jacob when the door swung opened. There in the doorway stood the biggest guy I've ever encountered. He towered over me by a few feet, he was even taller then Jacob and that's saying something. The dark brown hair on his head was slicked back, but few strains escaped the forced style. His muscles strained against his navy blue t-shirt giving him an intimidating look. Instead of a cold stare I was expecting after meeting Rosalie, he had a warm smile on his face. His eyes darted between the three of use until finally landing on me. Acknowledgement lite up his face.

"Ah! Chief Swan is it?" His booming voice asked.

"Yes." I mumbled, still taken back by his size.

"I hope my dear wife here hasn't been giving you a hard time." He laughed, grabbing Rosalie and pulling her to his side, "She can be a bit bitchy, but hey, I love every minute of it!" He chuckled trying to steal a kiss from his wife.

She pulled away, and for the first time since I had met the girl, a real smile crept up on her lips, "Stop it, you big oaf!" She _giggled_. Which shocked me since I didn't think this woman was capable of laughter.

He just smirked down at his wife, pure love written on his face. She rolled her eyes and left us. His attention was back on me as soon as Rosalie was out of sight, dragging Jacob along with her. He straighten himself and held out a hand. I hesitated, looking down at his monster sized paw then back up at his face. He seemed harmless. The hand shake was firm and he looked me straight in the eye. I couldn't help but like the guy.

"Welcome Chief Swan, I'm Emmett Cullen." He grinned.

"Hello Emmett." I cleared my voice, putting on my business tone, "You can call me Charlie."

"Please, come in." He stepped back, allowing me into the office.

I suddenly became nervous. It was time to discuss my daughter and what exactly they planed on doing with her. I was scared, yet excited at the same time. The possibility of getting Bella's life back together was extremely uplifting. As soon as I was inside and the door was closed, Emmett pulled a chair out for me to sit. As I sat down, my eyes took in the room. It was a simple type of office. Cabinets along the left side wall and a small window on the right. The walls were darkish green that oddly went along with the cherry colored furniture. Simple yet elegant. Last, my attention fell on the large desk sitting in front of me.

"Hello Chief." A smooth voice said

There he was, the man I was really here to see. Mr. Edward Cullen, the brains behind E&E. He was sitting behind the desk, half smiling at me. He wore a button down white shirt with the selves were rolled up to his forearm. The mop on top of his head look to be a strangest shade of reddish brown. He may of had a smile but his eyes held a different emotion. An emotion that made me want to tell him; cheer up kid or even pat him on the back. I shook the absurd thoughts out of my mind and tried to smile back, but I'm sure it came out more of a look of pain then a friendly gesture. I had too much on my mind and pretending to be happy was far from it.

"Now, I know you have several questions to ask, so let me give you the full run of the place." He said, sliding a stack of papers across the desk towards me. "First and foremost, I need your full consent since what we plan to do does not exactly follow the law. And with you being a Chief of police, I can understand why you would be uncomfortable with our methods."

As I listened, I looked over the paper work he gave me. The first page was basically the background checks on all three members of E&E. Rosalie Cullen-25, Emmett Cullen-27, and Edward Cullen-24. From what I've read from it, all three were related. Rosalie and Emmett have been married going three years now. Both had gone through college, but ended up not following their desired careers in order to work with Edward at E&E. Also, the brothers had a sister name Alice Whitlock who was married to Rosalie's brother Jasper Whitlock, but there wasn't much information on the two. Most likely the married couple did something else with their lives. Emmett and Edward were sons of Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen. I recognized the Doctor's name since he's a well known surgeon in Washington and if I remember correctly, he's quite _wealthy._ Knowing this information lead me to wonder exactly what the hell are these kids doing here? Its not everyday that children of privilege dedicate their lives into taking care of drug addicts.

"Also Charlie, we want you to know that we use excessive force." Emmett added, reminding me he was still in the room, "So if your not comfortable with that feel free to walk away now."

"What do you mean, _excessive force_?" I snapped, "Do you plan on beating my daughter?"

"No!" Edward shouted. He jumped up from his chair, the sound of it scratching across the floor made me cringe, "I swear to you Charlie that we will never cause harm to your daughter. We may have to restrain her, but that will be for her own good. Withdraws can cause a person to become very violent and if that's the case with your daughter, we will have no other choice."

I relaxed a bit, this Edward guy seemed pretty honest. Both brothers actually made me feel at ease. I nodded my head letting them know I was planning to continue on with this. Emmett came from behind me and joined Edward at the desk.

"One more thing we must stress is that E&E only works on secrecy. As far as others and the law know, we do _not_ exist." Emmett said, all smiles and charm set aside, "Are we on an understanding Chief Swan?"

I could only nod my head. My eyes stuck on the desk as I thought over everything I've come to know here. I pray I'm not making the wrong decision to trust them. Emmett then pulled out a notepad and pen and handed both objects to me.

"Now what we need from you is information on your daughter, starting with her name and current location." Emmett said, his smile back intact.

"I...I, I don't know where she is. I know she's living in Seattle but I don't have an address, or if she's even living with anyone." I said, trying to keep my voice steady, "I only hear from her when she calls every month or so."

The brothers both went quiet, a look of deep thought on their faces. I shifted a bit in my chair, they must be thinking of what a shitty father I've been. _A shitty cop too. _It always drove me crazy not knowing where Bella is. Not only that, but having access to information that only a cop could get and still not being able to trace her. The whispering of the brothers pulled me from my thoughts. They were slightly turned away from me with their heads close together. Then silence filled the room. I watched Edward have a silent conversation with his brother through his eyes. Emmett nodded his head then turned back to me.

"Okay Charlie, here's the deal. We would like you to write down every bit of information you have on your daughter and I mean _everything_." He said, "Her name, her date of birth, where she lived before Seattle, how long has she been struggling with drug addiction, and we will need a picture of her since we don't want to pick up the wrong girl."

I swallowed hard as my mind race with thoughts of Bella's life. I flipped opened the notepad and began writing down my daughter's history. I thought back to when I first had suspicions she was using to when she finally confessed and moved out. As I filled up the note paper, Emmett excused himself from the room leaving me alone with Edward. Once I was satisfied that with the information I had written, I fumbled with my wallet to retrieve a picture of Bella.

"Charlie?" He called, his eyes on me.

"Yeah?" I stared at him, the expression on his face stopped me from what I was doing.

"I want you to know that I have every intention of helping you and will not give up until you safely have your daughter back home." He said with strong determination in his voice, "I _understand_ what your going through and I swear to make everything right again."

With his simple words, I felt the one thing I haven't felt in the five years since I lost my daughter.

_Hope._

* * *

A/N: Well there you go, the 1st chapter done and I'm a little nervous but excited.  
Huge Thanks to my unofficial Beta, Demolition-Dee.  
Without her, my story would be filled with misspelled words and jiberish.  
Also, a heads up that in the beginning chapters with Bella, she is extremely OOC.  
Thanks for reading!

-KMae


	3. Redemption

Disclaimer: Another day and I still don't own the characters of Twilight. Shocking, isn't it?

* * *

Karma Police  
I've given all I can  
It's not enough  
I've given all I can  
But we're still on the payroll

This is what you'll get  
This is what you'll get  
This is what you'll get  
When you mess with us

"Karma Police" By Radiohead

----

Edward

I watch Charlie Swan leave, a look of peace on his once worried face. This shit never gets easier, I hate to see the way the family members suffer from their loved ones addiction. It always brings back painful memories.

Guilt.

I carry this fucked up emotion with me every day of my damn life. I can still see her reaching out for help, her eyes pleading for someone to understand. But did I help her? No. Now I have to live with the fact she is no longer in my life, our lives. I live knowing I could of done something, any fucking thing to help her. But I thought it would be best to let her make her own decisions. Let her make her own mistakes. How ironic for it to turn out that my backseat approach was the biggest fucking mistake either of us could have made.

"Brooding again are we?" The taunting voice of my older brother interrupted my thoughts. He stood in the doorway, practically kneeling so his big goofy head didn't hit the top of the door frame.

"Christ Em, knocking would be nice." I mumbled, I hated it when his loud voice took me by surprise.

He chuckled to himself, rolling his eyes. "So what'd ya think of old Charlie? We got a case here, or we going to take on the Denali instead?" He asked, "You know, I talked with Kate, and she's willing to pay a good sum of money for her sister."

I growled, "We have plenty of money Emmett! This isn't about getting paid, you fucking know that!"

By now, I had stood from my chair. I leaned over my desk, both hands planted flat on top of it. A deadly glare focused on my idiotic brother.

"Okay, Okay! Shit, Edward, I was just talking out loud." He said, scratching the back of his head, "Sorry, its just...I don't know-"

"You don't know shit!" I snapped, "If you want to do something that pays for your hard work then I think you should look for a new way to occupy your time!"

Emmett let out a frustrated grunt. His eyes fell to the floor as he shook is head in disapproval of my suggestion. I felt my brow relax as I slowed my breathing. _Damn it_. Instantly I regretted my actions. I walked around the desk and made my way towards Emmett. I playfully knocked him with my shoulder when I reached him. I put my best efforts into smiling.

"Hey Em, I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't mean it." I apologized.

His head lifted and his confused eyes met mine. Relief washed over his face and right away I could see all was forgiven, "Man, don't get all girlie on my ass!" He laughed, pushing me away from him.

I chuckled under my breath at his bluntness. Suddenly, his hand came down hard on my back. My eyes widen from the blow causing me into a coughing fit. The sound of his laughter faded away as he made his exit and I knew, that was his way of letting our small dispute go. I was slightly bent over trying to compose myself when I caught sight of blond hair. Rosalie stood before me, a raised eyebrow in amusement.

"So, Em tells me your planning for us to take on the Swan case?" She said, her hands on each hip. Not bothering to ask if I was going to be okay, she was used to our rough behavior.

Emmett. He could easily guess which case I'm was to accept before _I_ even know. He claims I get this strange look when talking to potential clients, and right away he can tell. I smirked to myself when I think of him and his crazy antics. When I first started all of this, I wanted to do it alone. Its was me who needed redemption, not my brother. I truly believe the situation which I so irresponsibly ignore, would of been handled better by my older brother if he had known how much help she needed. When he asked, well, more like _told_ me he was joining in on my "quest", he so mockingly put it, I was furious. This wasn't his burden to carry. I refused to let him throw away his career and freedom in order to keep an eye on his "disturbed" younger brother seeking forgiveness. But I finally realized, I wasn't the only one who lost a loved one. My brother also battled with the same guilt and self hate I deal with everyday.

And I can't help but _blame_ myself.

Rosalie rudely clear her throat. I blinked at her before remembering what she wanted. "Uh, I want Chief Swan to be our number one priority." I informed her, "We'll work on the others as soon as we can clean this one up."

Clearly, she didn't like what I had to say, and made her opinion well know. She threw her hands up in the air with frustration. "But Denali came to us first!" She argued, "It wouldn't be fair to-"

"Rose." I said softly, trying to keep my temper in check, "We will deal with Denali after Swan. I swear, but Swan is..." My voiced lowered.

"Okay, fine." She huffed, not wanting me to finish my sentence, "What would you like me to do first?"

I smirked at her bullheadedness, she always wants things done _her_ way. But when it comes to E&E, she knows her place. We may butt heads at times, but I have nothing more then complete respect for this woman. I remember the day she came to us, begging to let her help. My automatic response was no. But since she was Emmett's fiance at the time and involved with the same lose as us, I really couldn't deny her. She had convince me that this is what she needed to move on, and who was I to tell her no? In all truth, I'm glad I agreed. How we live brought all three of us together, binding our bond stronger then ever.

In a way, we all are addicted to this lifestyle.

We discussed which room would be more fitting for Miss Swan before she left me to prepare for our visitor. I went to fetch a cup of coffee when a upside down picture caught my eye. I slowly turned it around trying to get a better look of it. A girl looked back at me with deep brown eyes filled with what only could be mischief. Her small smile made it appear as if she knew something no one else did and her peached skin seemed to have its own glow in the sunlight. Last, her lovely long chocolate color hair perfectly framed her delicate face. My breathing hitched in my throat.

_Beautiful._

My mind replayed the events of the day trying to relocate the time I came in procession of this picture.

_"I only have this one recent photo of Bella," The Chief said, slowly placing it on the desk, "Take care of it, I want it back."_

So this was Miss Isabella Swan.

I quickly rummage the papers on my desk till I found the notepad Swan used. Sitting back in my chair, I opened the pad and scanned through the information.

_Isabella Marie Swan  
Age 23  
Born in Forks, Washington.  
Father Charlie Swan, Mother Renee Dwyer__  
Only child.  
Parents divorced, mother remarried.  
Live in Phoenix, Arizona most of life.  
Seven years ago return back to Forks, Washington  
Graduated High School.  
First suspected using at 19.  
Left home at 20.  
Last known whereabouts: Seattle.  
Substance known to use: Alcohol, Ecstasy, and Cocaine  
Five years of drug abuse._

My shoulders slumped. How could a young woman end up like this? The girl was only twenty three for Christ sakes, a year younger then I am now. I looked back at her photo and knew this was why I did this. To save people like her. She deserves a second chance and I'm going to give it to her. She can scream and she can fight, but when she leaves here, she leaves _clean_.

----

"Say I'm the best! Say you could never do this shit without me!" My brother belted out as he burst through the office door, cockiness oozing off of him.

I raised a curious brow at him, "And may I ask why?" I bit my lip so my chuckle couldn't escape.

"Cause little brother, I have the current location for the Chief's daughter." Emmett announce slamming down a piece of paper in front of me.

My jaw literally dropped. We have been on the look out for Isabella Swan for over three weeks now. She has proven to be the most difficult find out of all our cases to date. When we first hit the three weeks period and still no sign from the girl, I was strongly thinking we had a lost cause on our hands. Chief Swan was becoming unreasonably inpatient with us, but I can't fully blame the poor man. His daughter's life was on the line here. I almost started searching for her body in the Seattle morgue.

Relief over took me.

"How'd the hell-" I started to ask when the smug bastard cut me off.

"Cause I'm slick like that." He said smoothly, running his fingers threw his hair and flexing the other arm.

I rolled my eyes and shot a irritated look his way. I motioned my hand into a circle, encouraging him to continue.

"After weeks of no luck, I decided to check out a few drug dealers in Seattle, see if I could find Swan around." Emmett said, suddenly becoming serious, "Your not going to like this bit of information..." He trailed off, gritting his teeth together.

"Tell me already Em!" I said, standing up to snatch the paper from him.

"She's living with James Nomad."

Oh shit. _James_. This fucking guy has been making life hell for us. One of the main drug suppliers in Seattle, he basically has been involved in everyone one of our cases coming out of that city. I slammed my fist on the desk. We seriously need to do something with this piece of shit. We've come across him more times then I could count and now its getting ridiculous. I sat back down at my desk and pinched the bridge of my nose. Taking deep breaths, I finally was able to calm down a bit. I glanced up to see Emmett doing the same.

"Did you see her?" I asked, "How do you know about her living arrangements?"

Emmett cleared his throat, "I went down to Seattle with a couple of hundreds in my pocket and asked around where I could get myself a good amount of dope. Of course I had to convince a few people I wasn't the cops before they pointed me in James' direction. I thought doing this, I would at least cross paths with Swan but I sure as hell didn't expect what _did _happen.

"I get to James' place thinking I could check out our favorite seller, see what he's up too and guess who opens the door? Bam! Miss Isabella Swan. She leads me into the place and tells me some bullshit story of how James' wasn't 'available' so she would have to sell to me. So I just stood there awestruck that I actually found the girl. She starts pulling out a scale and a small box from under the kitchen sink. I watched her closely set up our sell, her hands where a bit shaky so I don't think she's been selling long."

Emmett stopped to pull something out of his pocket. He dropped a small baggie of white substance onto the table with a mischievous smile on his face, "Sorry Bro, had to buy some shit so I could stay longer."

I waved my hand, giving no care to the drugs. I was only interested on information about our newly found addict.

"Well, after the sell was done I told her I had to be somewhere and would be back _later_." He smirked, knowing when they met again it would be under different circumstances, "She seemed like a nice strung out druggie, very polite."

I ignored Emmett's last comment and took in his story. I was absolutely blown away by how his mind works. Shit like this helps me remember why I agreed to let him stay. He proves himself over and over again.

"I plan on going back tomorrow morning and tracking her." Emmett added, taking the words out of my mouth, "I should have her daily activities down in about two days."

I nodded my head, sometimes amazed how parallel our thoughts are, "Oh and Em, make sure you flush that shit down the toilet." I said pointing to the baggie sitting between us.

Soon we will have Isabella Swan in our possession. Her days of addiction are numbered. Once she is in our hands, we will help her into becoming the daughter that left Chief Swan so many years ago. We will work with her to overcome her urges. We will show her how to live a life without drugs. We will save her from herself.

I pulled out my cellphone, needing to make an very important call.

"Hello?"

"Chief Swan? We found your daughter."

----

Looking at the girl on the bench and the one in the photo made it hard to believe it was the same person. I sat in my car trying to figure out if this was indeed Isabella. The girl slumped on the park bench, her left foot repeatedly tapping the floor. I watched her unmercifully chew her nails down to the nub. Then every so often, her head would twitch to the side. Either she's on some good shit or these were the first signs of withdraws. Her once peach color skin resembled a ghostly pale white. The beautiful hair that use to shine in the sunlight is limp and slightly greasy. The mischief in her eyes is now replaced with the look of defeat and exhaustion. Her head hung low as if she was falling sleep right there on the bench.

It was a heartbreaking sight.

This morning Emmett handed over a very detailed description of her daily schedule. The park was something she did when the afternoon heat was at its highest. She would simply sit on a bench and people watch for about an hour or so. I've been following her all day and now here I sit wishing I could already offer this girl my help. But I knew I had to wait just a bit longer. Then she rose her head up and look towards the sky I saw a glimpse of the girl in the photo. Her face held a look of pure peace as the sun kissed her cheeks. She slowly closed her eyes and basked in the sunshine. She stayed like that for a good while before a man tapped her shoulder. Her attention turned to the stranger and her expression return right back to defeat.

The man was older, probably in his thirties. His baggy clothes hung on his skinny form and he hid himself behind a pair of dark sunglasses and baseball cap. I saw the two exchange a few words before the man pulled out a roll of money. Isabella dug into her pocket and received what appear to be a balloon.

_Heroin_.

Fucking Isabella was selling right here in the middle of the damn day. Could the girl be any stupider? There's cops everywhere! Christ, she must be on_ real_ good shit to be doing something so careless. I gripped my steering wheel trying to prevent myself from getting out of the car and snatching her ass up right now. The two traded the items and the man went on his way leaving Isabella to shove the money down her bra. Her eyes darted around before she relaxed back into the bench. I continued to watch her until she pulled out a small black cell phone and began talking on it. Her eyes widen then she looked down at her wrist watch. She jump up from the bench, taking off into the park.

I decided to let her go since I know exactly where to find her when the time came. Taking one more look at her photo, I pulled out my own phone and dialed Rosalie. She picked up after the first ring.

"Yes Edward?" She answered.

"Are we all set up for Swan?"

"We've _been_ set up."

"Good, tell Emmett it goes down tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: Hello all you beautiful people.  
There's your look into Edward's mind.  
Up next, our hopeless drug addict.  
The reviews are lovely.  
Thanks for Reading!

-KMae


	4. Disgust

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be mine.

* * *

There's too many people you used to know  
They see you coming, they see you go  
They know your secrets and you know theirs  
This town is crazy, nobody cares

"Lost Cause" By Beck

----

Bella

_Kill me. Kill me now._

"Ow James! Fuck!" I hissed, "Not so hard!"

My chest smashed against the kitchen counter. The bastard had my arms behind my back so I couldn't use them to ease some of the pressure. My pants and underwear wrapped around my ankle making it even hard to keep my balance. I bit down hard on my bottom lip as he kicked my legs wider and shoved himself roughly inside me. I fucking hated letting him take me from behind, he always got violent for some strange reason. But I had no other choice then to give him all free rights to my body, he just gave me a good size baggie of coke for free. And when he was done, he promised to introduce me to some new dope.

"Bella." He moaned, pushing me hard against the counter.

I bit my lip again, trying to stop myself from gagging. James and I have been living together for about a year now. I met him way back when I first moved to Seattle. After a year or two of struggling to get on my feet, I ended up without a place to sleep other then my old red truck. Without a dime to my name and no job to keep my head above water, I basically was a bum. I lived in the streets for about a week till James found out about it. Since we had gotten close over my short years in Seattle, he offered me a place with him. I thought he was a nice, good looking guy who enjoyed snorting coke as much as me. In my fucked up head, I believed we were meant for each other.

But that was the drugs talking.

James yanked my hair back bringing me to the presence. He let out a groan as he covered my lips with his. I closed my eyes tight thinking about how good of a high I was getting out of this. My mouth watered with the thought of tasting the coke on my teeth.

Totally fucking worth it.

Everything went good for awhile, I had a much coke as I could dream and a man that treated me decent. About a month or two ago was when my little paradise came crashing down on my naive head. The first time James hit me I was in too much of a shock to process what just happened to me, well and the fact I had just snorted a good amount of cocaine didn't help the situation either. I remember it being a small argument over me drinking the last of his booze. He confronted me about it and I told him to simply suck it up and get more. I was feeling brave since the coke was streaming through my system and never thought he would react like he did. Next thing I knew, I was on the floor with blood gushing out of my nose. Pretty sure that was the day I started hating him.

"Fuck!" James grunted as he finally finished.

He pulled out of me leaving me a little shaken. The sound of our heavy breathing and zippers filled the room. Sex for drugs, this is what I've become. _Disgusting._ I tried smoothing my hair back in place when I felt him turn me around and slam me into the nearest wall.

"Damn it!" I growled, "Not. So. Rough."

That stupid grin of his made an appearance on his face. I glared back at him, nothing would bring me more pleasure then to smack that fucking smile right off. He grabbed my chin forcing to my eyes on him.

"Don't act like that." He said as he ran his hand down my body, squeezing my left breast. I tried to push him but he tighten his grip on my face, "Whoa, not so fast baby." He cooed.

I turned my face away from his, I've never hated a person as much I hated this man.

I felt his nose run along my jaw line, "I need you to do something for me." He mumbled against my neck, his hand continuing the assault on my breast.

I gritted my teeth, "What do you want now?"

He gave me one last peck on the lips before pushing off the wall. I tried to compose myself, and not let my anger get the best of me. This jackass still promised to let me try heroin and I was highly anticipating when the time came. He plopped down on the couch, patting the seat next to him. I rolled my eyes and slowly sank down on the offered seat. My womanly parts a little sore from his earlier "love making". This guy was so damn delusional that he believe what he did to me on the kitchen counter was _making love_. Maybe he needs to lay off the drugs a bit and quit lecturing _me_.

"I want you to sell for me tomorrow"

Not. Nope. No way. _Fuck_ that.

Last time I sold for James, I was a nervous wreck. The man I sold to had this knowing look to him, as if he could see inside of me. His disapproving brunet eyes sent unwanted guilt through me. The size of him also had me questioning what he was capable of. With only him and me in the room, he could of done anything he wanted and how was I to fight him off? It was unsettling. I refuse to go through that again. I began shaking my head at his request, I don't give a shit what he says. I don't want anything to do with the sells, too many fucked up people come here to buy and I'm not willing to die over money.

"Bella, don't I take care of you?" He asked, pulling me to his side.

Oh no, not _this_ again.

"Yes James." I said nonchalantly.

"Don't I give you your fix? Make sure you never go without?" Now he running his fingers lovingly through my hair, nibbling on my earlobe.

"Yes James." I mumbled.

"Do I ever ask for money?"

"No James." I said through my teeth.

His eyes glazed over with anger. The switch was officially flipped.

"Then why you giving me a hard fucking time!?" He shouted, yanking my hair back, "I'm asking you to do one goddamn thing!"

I let out a small yelp of pain, he pulled it _hard_ this time. My head was thrown all the way back making my neck ache from the strain. His blue eyes stared down at mine, daring me to challenge him. I stayed perfectly still. I'm not even in the mood to fight him. I haven't snorted any coke within the hour and my high is practically gone. If we fought now, I would feel every blow and I'm not up to that. I forced a smile onto my lips and tried to pull myself up just enough to steal a kiss from him.

Right away, his face soften.

"Bella, why do you make me so mad?" He breathed, letting go of my hair.

_Because I hate you and the power you have over me._

I shifted my weight and straddled his lap. Time to play the loving girlfriend. I put both my hands on either side of his face and brought my lips back to his. He moaned against my mouth and gripped my hips.

"I'm sorry James." I said between kissing, "Its just, the last time I sold the guy scared me."

I felt his laugh rumbled in his chest. He loved when I played up the innocent lost girl shit. Fucking pervert. We continue to kiss until I felt all the tension in his body lift. I was in the safe zone now, so I pulled away. I tried my hardest to keep the grimace off my features when I started to stroke his face.

"James?" I said softly, "When are you going to let me try heroin?"

His eyes lit up with remembrance. That grin I hate so much returned. He gently lifted me off his lap and sat me beside him. He stood and winked at me before leaving the room. I sighed and leaned back into his piece of shit couch. My eyes wondered around the living room before landing on the flat screen television. _When the hell did he get that?_ I shrugged it off, probably some sort of payment. James like to fill his small apartment up with all kinds of the latest electronics. Makes him feel macho or whatever power trip he goes on.

"So babe, you think you can handle it?" James said, startling me.

I looked behind me to see him standing by his bedroom door, a needle in the one hand and what appeared to be a rubber tube in the other. I nervously gulped the saliva that pooled in my mouth at the sight of the drug and silently nodded my head. He smirked and slithered over to the couch. My eyes never left the needle in his hand, the anticipation was killing me. Then I felt his fingers on my collarbone, he caressed my neck before pushing me back until I was laying down.

"Its just going to be like a shot." He said as he lifted my right arm and began to clean it with a swab, "But it'll make you feel awesome."

I intensely watched him set me up for the injection. He told me to keep my arm straight while he wrapped the rubber tube around it, right above my elbow. He gave the dent between my forearm and upper arm a few good smacks before a blue little vein appeared. My breathing increased when he held up the syringe and flicked the tip of the needle a couple times with his fingers. Finally, he brought it to my vein. I shut my eyes tight when I felt the small sting of the needle piercing my skin. James used his free hand to rub my hair in a soothing way as he pushed down on the plunger.

The effects of the drug hit me so hard I almost passed out. My body went limp with relaxation and I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head. I've never felt this _good_ before. My eyes dropped when I tried to blink and my breathing dramatically slowed.

_Flying_.

I was fucking flying. My body may be on the couch, but I was high above. Nothing touched this feeling. Not alcohol, not E, not even coke. This is what I gave up my whole life for, this very moment. To _feel_. Kisses peppered my face and for the first time in I don't know how long, I actually enjoyed them. Heroin was really screwing with my mind if I thought any touch from James could feel this amazing. My hand lazily ran through his hair and ran down his back before falling to my side.

He chuckled in my ears sending weird vibes down my body, "How does it feel?" He whispered causing a shiver to rank through my body.

"So good." I slurred, my eyes slowly closing.

"If you sell for me tomorrow, I promise a lot of this shit waiting for you when you get home."

In this state of mind, I couldn't pass an offer like that. I numbly nodded my head in agreement. The words I love you echoed throughout my head before I blacked out.

----

"I swear to fucking god Charlie! I will stop calling if you ask me that damn question one more time!" I screamed into the phone.

I was feeling irritable from the lack of drugs in my system. James decided to withheld my share today since he believes I'm screwing around behind his back. He was being _paranoid_ again. I sold for him like he wanted, did every thing he asked of me! And now he pulls this bullshit? Deep inside myself, I know I should just leave and go home. Go back to my dad and beg for his forgiveness, but I'm not strong enough to stop. I don't believe I will ever be strong enough to stop.

"Don't talk to me like that Isabella!" I heard my dad shout through the receiver, "You may be an adult, but I am still your father!"

I knew he could hear the desperation in my voice, I wasn't trying to hid it today. "I'm sorry Dad." I said lamely, "Look, I'll call you tomorrow or something. I really need to go." I blurted out before snapping my phone shut.

Talking with my dad wasn't helping my mental stability. Yet I couldn't live without calling him ever now and then to hear his voice. His consent attempts at getting me home drove me mad but it never stopped me from calling. No matter how irritated I get, my threats of ending our relationship always rang hollow. I still loved that old man with all my heart. I hate myself more everyday for causing him so much pain because I have no will power to stop.

I frantically rubbed my face trying to rid an itch that could only be scratched by a fix. The withdraws were kicking my ass and it was only the late morning. I have no clue how I'm going to make it throughout the day. I emptied my front pockets praying I at least had a five on me in order to buy myself a bottle to settle my shakes. Luckily, a ten fell out. I could of done a happy dance right there at the sight of the bill. I quickly picked it up and stumbled down the streets of Seattle. My focus was solely on finding the closest convenient store.

I emerged from the store, booze in between my shaking hands. The heat of the afternoon washed over my body, it was about time to take a breathing in the park. I usually did this when the cold weather of the streets were bearable enough to sit and relax. I had finished the last of my drink by the time I stepped onto the grass of the local park. I chucked the empty bottle into the nearest trash can before planting myself on my favorite bench, dead center of the park. The small amount of alcohol was taking care of the shakes for the time being, but I still felt on the edge. I absentmindedly began chewing on my nails while I thought up a plan to convince James of letting me have a bit of heroin for the rest of the night. I rolled my shoulders to relieve the tension in my back when my face caught the sunlight. My eye lids slide shut as I let all my problems drift from my body.

A hand on my shoulder started me from my moment of silence. A pair of sunglasses looked down at me sending me back into the real world. I immediately recognized the man as one of James' regulars. I let out all the air out of my lungs before addressing my buyer.

"What can I do for you today Laurent?" I asked, boredom evident in my voice.

"Just a few grams." He said, already pulling out his money.

My eyes bulged from his words for a split second before I popped them back into their sockets. _Fuck!_ How could I forget I had two grams of heroin in my back pocket? This whole damn time I was trying to figure out a way to score some of it for myself and I was sitting on my prize all along. I grumbled to myself as I ached my back making it easier for me to pull out the balloon. I held it up between my fingers, impatiently waving it in front of him. _Stupid scoring drug addict._ Once the drug was in his hand, he dropped his payment into my lap before strolling off. I gritted my teeth in annoyance with myself. I was too occupied with stuffing the money down my shirt and my latest brain malfunction to realized I had just sold out in the open.

Fear of being caught invaded my thoughts. My head whipped back and forth hoping no cops were moving in on me. Feeling somewhat relief I had got away undetected, I slouched back into my bench. The vibration coming from my jacket pocket alerted me of an incoming phone call. I dully held the phone to my ear already knowing who was calling.

"What!" I barked.

"Hello to you too babe." James laughed.

"Fuck off." I hissed, "You know I'm dying here."

"I know, that's why I'm calling to let you know that if your ass isn't here in twenty minutes I'm taking this shit myself." He mocked.

I straighten up on the bench, "I'll be there."

I jerked my wrist glancing at the time. I made a snap decision to jog, I know the prick wouldn't think twice about being greedy if I didn't make in the time he gave me_._ I jetted from the bench into the crowded park. Still hearing him laughing on the other end set fire to my angry and I picked up my speed. I huffed and close my phone before breaking into a full sprint.

During the run, my mind cleared and I finally thought over what I was _doing_. I was running _to_ a drug. Shouldn't I be running from it? Have I stooped so damn low that my dignity no longer matters? Even now as I tell myself this is wrong, my feet do not stop. I continue to strain my muscles so I can be on time.

The eerie feeling of disgust crept back up my spin and I just. couldn't. stop. _running_._  
_

_

* * *

A/N:Hello again to my awesome readers.  
What'd you think of our little addict?  
I hope it was clear that this takes place leading up to the  
days that Emmett and Edward find Bella's whereabouts.  
Reviews help cure my addiction to feedback.  
Up next, the take down.  
Thanks for reading!_

-KMae


	5. Accomplishment

Disclaimer: All Meyer's, that all there is to it.

----

I believe in you and me  
I'm coming to find you  
If it takes me all night  
Wrong until you make it right.

And I won't forget you,  
At least I'll try  
And run, and run tonight

"Everything will be Alright" By The Killers

----

Edward

The excessive tapping of Emmett's fingers on the dashboard was starting to get on my nerves. We've been sitting in the van going on an hour now and his endless fidgeting has brought me to the brink of madness. I let out a few shallow breaths and tried to keep myself from snapping. I knew he hated this part of the job. I wasn't a fan of it myself, but it was necessary, everything needed to be planed out so the execution went well. I shifted in the passenger seat trying my damnedest to block out my irritating brother. I rolled my shoulders to relief the stiffness of the wait.

"Honey." Rosalie called sweetly from the back, "If you don't stop that damn noise, I'm going to have to hurt you."

Instantly Emmett's fingers stilled and the wonderful sound of silence filled the van. I sighed with joy, thank god for Rose being shamelessly forward. I heard Emmett huff before leaning his head against the driver's side window, boredom written all over his slump body. _No action makes Em a very dull boy._I ignored his childish behavior and turned my attention back to the busy convenient store. It was around one in the morning and this was the time when all the local addicts made their purchase of booze and junk food. Isabella usually showed up every other night or so for whatever reason. My guess was to receive the alcohol for herself or perhaps James. Either way, this will be the last trip to the liquor store Miss Swan will be making. It's ironic how easily reachable she is, and yet it took us this long to find her.

All three of us continued to wait for our target, each minute that went by was slowly ticking in Emmett's head. The impatient sighs and huffs coming from him warned me of his annoyance. I hope Swan shows up soon before he cracks and does something stupid like walking to James' apartment and throwing her over his shoulder. As that thought crossed my mind, out walked Swan from the apartment building. Her hair was a knotted mess and the clothes she was wearing hung loosely from her body. I imagine her clothes did fit her once, but from the looks of it, she hadn't consumed anything, but drugs for some time now. Her upper body swayed as she tried to walk down the street, she is practically flying she's so damn high.

"She's under." I mumbled before running my hand over my face.

"No shit." Rosalie snorted.

Emmett finally cheered up and smacked his fist one the steering wheel, "Alright! Lets get this show on the fucking road."

I made up my mind right there that I wanted to grab her up myself. I felt drawn to this case in more ways then I can understand and I promised Charlie I would take good care of his daughter. I didn't want Emmett to frighten her, so it would be best for me to handle the situation. We silently watch her enter the store before we broke out into strategy.

"I want her. " I said turning to Emmett.

"Whoa." My brother said, slightly stunned, "That's my job bro, you know I don't like you-"

"I'll be fine." I argued.

"She's not going to be easy to take." Rosalie quietly added, "I can tell."

These two loved to gang up on me. I felt as if my decisions had to be approved by them before I could go ahead on. Fuck if I know how it ended up this way. I was once in control of _everything_ E&E did, but some how my brother snaked in way into having a say in what we do and not do. I find myself being treated like a child majority of the time.

But not this _time_, I'm standing my ground.

I exited the car and looked back at my siblings. I leaned on the open door as I raised a brow at the two waiting for them to fight me on this. Emmett narrowed his eyes at me and tried to stare me down before simply shrugging his shoulder and turned the engine on. I hid my smirk from my little victory. Rosalie crawled to the passenger seat shaking her head. They buckled their seat belts then looked at me, awaiting the plan.

"I'm going to keep this simple. I'll try to get her to follow me out back behind the store and you guys bring the van around and meet me there." I told them pointing out the route they were to take, "I'll call you when I have her."

Both nodded, I thought I was in the clear until I felt Rosalie grab my wrist, "Take care of yourself. I will not think twice about kicking your ass if you get yourself hurt tonight."

I couldn't help but smile at her. Emmett rubbed her shoulders as I closed the door. I gave them a thumbs up and off they went down the street they would be circling until my call was made. I took a moment to prep myself up for this, I had to be careful not to alarm Swan. Last thing I wanted was this to turn into a full blown foot race. I pulled my baseball cap down to hide my face from the public and shifted my sunglasses. Normally, someone wearing sunglasses in the middle of the night would come off as odd behavior, but where I find myself now, this is considered _normal_. I lifted the collar of my jacket and made sure my cuffs were still in my back pocket. Once I felt I was all in order I calmly walked into the store.

Swan wasn't difficult to spot. She stood in the back by the display of liquor and counted the few dollars in her hand. She was still swaying a bit, but not as noticeable as before. I made my way to her side pretending to be interested in the variety of chips and candies. As soon as I stood to her left, my eyes did a quick scan of the place making sure no one was watching us. I cleared my throat to get her attention. Her tired eyes looked up me, paused then fell back down to the money in her hands.

"So..." I started, my voice low, "You know where I can buy?"

Again, she looked back at me, this time with understanding, "Uh, I don't know what your talking about."

I fought so hard not to roll my eyes at her innocent act, "Come on, its late. I know your a seller. Just give me a gram of whatever you got and I'll be on my way." I said feeling stupid, even pretending to buy dope felt idiotic.

Her shoulder's slump, "How much you willing to make it worth my time?" She whispered as her head lifted to check out the store. Probably making sure no one was eavesdropping the conversation.

"I'll pay you double the amount."

That perked her interest, she shoved her money back into her pocket and tilted her head to the exit. Together we left the store and rounded to the building towards the back. I kept my head down avoiding eye contact with any possible witnesses. She walked ahead of me as I followed close. Behind the store, she leaned up against the wall with her hand digging into one of her back pockets.

"You said a gram, right?" She half slurred.

I nodded my head and handed her a good size wad of cash. I pretended to keep a look out, but actually gripped my phone in my jacket pocket. Carefully, I dial Emmett as she was occupied with counting the money. I slightly turned my body from her and held my phone to my ear.

"On our way." I heard Rosalie then hung up.

By now, Swan had pocketed my money and had the baggie filled with dope dangling in front of my face. I needed to stall her long enough for the van to get here so I took the drug from her while closing the distance between us. Her eyes widen when I invaded her space.

"You wanna share this with me?" I asked placing my hand above her head and removed my glasses.

My eyes met hers redeeming her motionless. I watched as she took her bottom lip in between her teeth, conflict over took her features. I tilted my head to the side trying my best to show her I meant no harm. Unable to hold my stare, her eyes dropped to the floor. I smirked at her shyness and waited patiently for her decision. A decision which would determine if I would take her simple or rough. As I awaited her choice, the back of my mind screamed at my damn brother and his wife. _Where the fuck are they?_

"Uh." She finally spoke, "I guess, it won't, well, sure." She stuttered.

Her reluctance to pass a free hit gave me the time I needed to keep her close. I smiled down at her and dropped my hand to her shoulder. She tense a bit under my touch, her confused eyes stared back at me. I moved in and whispered into her ear.

"Isabella, " I breathed, "Don't be scared."

With that, I spun her body around and pressed her into the wall as gently as possible. Automatically, she jerked in my grasp. Before she could pull her arms away, I had both wrist pinned to the small of her back. My firm hold kept her in place while I retrieved my cuffs.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I whispered leaning into her body, "Just keep calm and don't fight me."

Her body completely froze. I continued to whispered words of encouragement while I enclosed the cuff around her right wrist. Just as I was about to cuff her left, an sharp pain to my groin sent me falling to my knees.

Isabella had just gave me a damn good kick to the balls.

"Fucking shit" I hissed and doubled over in pain.

The loud pounding of Swan's feet hitting the ground pulled me from my temporary defeat. Laying on my side, I finally focused on Isabella rapidly disappearing down the alley way. I shook off the pain and jumped up onto my unsteady legs. Taking a deep breath I ran off after her, I pushed every muscle in my legs to catch up. I chased her down the back alley of the convenient store. She wasn't far ahead of me and I could tell she was aware of that fact since she was beginning to panic.

"Help! Somebody help me!" She screamed.

I picked up my pace knowing I didn't have much longer if she was going to continue screaming the way she was. My eyes zeroed on her little black phone and watched as she tried to dial a number. She fumbled with her phone and to my complete relief dropped the damn thing.

"Fuck!" She hissed in frustration, but never faltered her running.

I made sure to stomp the phone when it came into view, she wouldn't be needing it to make any calls once I got my hands on her. Her pace was dropping and her breathing labored. I knew she was getting tired, addicts could never keep their body moving for long. Too much of their energy is stolen by the drugs. Then, she made the biggest mistake on her part. She tried to look back at me, but doing so caused her to stumble over her own feet. She hit the ground hard landing on her right hip. A loud howl of pain slipped through her lips and she threw her head back in agony. Despite her fall, she didn't stay down long. Knowing I was closing in on her, she tried to get on her feet. Before she had a chance to take off again, my body collided with hers.

We fell the the ground, our bodies entwined into a tangled mess. I gripped her waist tightly preventing her to loosen my hold. I pinned her down flat onto her back and straddled her upper legs. Her arms flared out, swinging all directions. My cuffs still attached to her right wrist. We did this little dance for a good amount of time before I finally secured her two hands above her head. Funny how fast she sobered up.

"Get the fuck off me!" She hissed, "Rape!"

I rolled my eyes at her choice of words. I ignored her struggles and increased my hold on her enough to give me a chance to pull out my cellphone. I had Rose on the line before the first ring finished.

"Where the fuck are you?" I said loudly, trying to drown out Isabella's screams, "I have her! Damn it! Get your asses over here!"

"We're trying!" Rose barked back, "We'll be there in two!"

I could hear the van's tires screeching in the background as the line went dead. Before I could close the phone, Isabella freed one of her hands and gave me a brutal smack across the face. My phone flew out of my grip and crashed against the building wall. A growl ripped through my throat at her actions. My hand darted out to her free limb and smashed it hard to the ground.

"Listen to me Isabella!" I snapped, my patience was wearing thin, "I am not here to hurt you! So _please_ calm yourself before you leave me no other choice then to gag you!"

The once big brown eyes were now only slits of hate. Her lips pulled back to show her baring teeth, and her nose flared out whenever she exhaled. Even is this state of anger, I still saw the terror in her eyes. She bucked beneath me, small grunts of struggles came from her gritted teeth. When her knee almost made contact with my groin again, I pushed all my weight onto her legs. My balls were still suffering from her earlier assault and weren't ready for another round of abuse.

"Please, please let me go." Her small voice suddenly pleaded, her whole demeanour changed.

Hate no longer filled her eyes, only fear.

I stared down into her worried face, "Isabella, I'm here to help you."

The fear shifted into confusion and angry tears began to spill down her cheeks. She opened her mouth to speak, but the bright lights from the van blinded us. Her breathing picked up when she realized I wasn't alone. The drivers door opened then slammed shut. I looked down at Swan one last time before she would be out of my hands. I tried to assure her nothing was to fear. Emmett approached us with a sorry look on his face. He shrugged his shoulders and held his arms out in the air.

"Not our fault bro!" He started, "A car accident held us up."

I leaned off Swan and shook my head at him. I could care less about what kept them, I just needed to get Swan off the streets before we brought attention to ourselves. Emmett bent over and effortlessly swung Swan into his arms. Once again, the kicking and screaming started up.

"What the fuck is going on!?" Swan yelled, her words dripped with hostility, "Let me go! Goddamn it!"

The back door swung opened revealing Rosalie behind it, she sent me a small smile of apology. I waved it off, it's been a long night and I'm too tired to deal with anymore of this already fucked up situation. Swan continued to holler out profanities at all three of us as Emmett carefully laid her inside of the van. He shut the door before she could right herself. The muffled yells of Swan suddenly came to a stop when we made it around to the front of the van. I opened the passenger door and peered into the back to see Rosalie holding a rag to her mouth. I flinched as I watched her body go limp in Rose's arms.

"Mission accomplished?" Em half smiled trying to uplift the atmosphere.

I shook my head, "Not yet. She broke my phone so we need to pick it up and whats left of hers." I said rubbing my tired eyes and pointing my thumb over my shoulder.

After both broken phones were snatched up, we pulled out of the alley and headed home. The back of my head hit the head rest finally letting myself relax. Despite the major mishap, she was safely in our hold. My eyes drifted to the rear view mirror to see Rosalie gently laying Swan's head down onto a pillow and checking her vital signs. Emmett reached over and gave me a pat on the shoulders not knowing how much I appreciated his small comfort.

We may have Miss Swan, but we aren't out of the woods yet. The detox stage was next and beyond that, only time will tell if Isabella can be saved.

* * *

A/N: Hi my awesome readers! Finally, the chapter is done.  
So if you cool people feel like leaving me a review,  
I will return the favor with a peek at the next chapter.  
Thanks for reading!

-KMae


End file.
